Alice in Death Note World
by VickyinCrazyland
Summary: Este es un viaje que Alice se tomará, y que por alguna razón se arrepentirá.    BBxOOC


Watari hab a llamado a todos los "Ni os Wammy's" porque Alice hab a vuelto con una "Prenda de Honor" hab a resuelto el crimen m s dificil qu recorri a toda Europa. Y ella les explicar a c mo lo hizo en el sal n de reuniones, para que todos compartan sus opiniones. Pero cuando ella lleg reci n empezaban a saludarse, claro pues... Hab a pasado mucho tiempo. Ella se baj del auto negro y fu al tercer piso, c mo dec a la nota de Watari.  
Era una chica cerrada, claro, c mo todos los ingleses. No era exactamente molesta, pero no le gustaba resaltar.

Ella golpe la puerta, n mero 3 del 3er piso.

-Disculpen? -Musit ella esperando que le habran-

-Se orita R~. Qu gusto volver a verla -sonri c ndidamente Watari-

-Hm, lo m smo digo. Watari-san. -Dijo c n ese tipo de hablar tan respetuoso pero a la vez distante-

-Enana eres t...-Mello cuando eran peque os le dec a enana. Pero al verla tan "Crecidita" no evit que se le caiga su barra de chocolate- Idiota, vez? Siempre haces que pase algo malo -suspir lebemente irritado.-

-Mi visita no es la raz n por que seas est pido. Ya eres as -dijo ella sin expreci n alguna-

-Hola Alice-san; el viaje estubo bien, me imagino -dijo L, tranquilamente sentado c mo solo l sab a-

-S , supongo qu dentro de lo que est bien -mascull -

-Alice -sonri lebemente Beyond- Qu interesante vistes, pareces un chico~ -dec a con su simple tono de inexpresibidad.-

-S , ese es el punto~. Oh, lo olvid , traje presentes. -Dijo ella urgando en sus maletas, su cara parec a de tristeza, aunque siempre estaba as .-

-Deja los regalos para otro momento, Alice-chan. Podr as hablarnos del caso, por favor? -Habl Near-

-Claro. Pues- Fu interrumpida por una liebre que entr hiperquin ticamente, qui n sabe c mo. Todo estaba cerrado- Qu puta es eso? -mascull pisandole el rabo al animal para que se detenga un momento, con su usual indiferencia-

El animal empez a chillar y dej un libro en el suelo. Se saf , haciendo caer en el suelo a Alice y llendose.

-Hijo de la gran puta -se quej ella-

-Tranquila Alice, es solo un animal -Beyond le extendi la mano- Si tubiese raz n y pensase har a m s que tirarte al suelo -dec a tranquilo.

-Sabes qu cada d a est s m s desquiciado No? -dijo Mello comiendo su chocolate y mir ndolo-

-No seas as , Mello. -le corrigi Watari-

-Diganme Por qu una liebre dej esto en la alfom..-

Todos vieron una luz salir del libro y cayeron en un estado de somnolencia generalmente repentino.

Mello despert primero y mir a todos lados. Hab a una nota que dec a "L eme".

- Por qu los.. Donde estar n.. Me habr n echo una mala broma? -dec a sob ndose la cabeza-

El joven not la nota, sta dec a: "Hemos secuestrado a t Alicia, as nuestra amada reina roja podr descanzar de su descabellado reino; y gobernar en paz. Atte.: Jabberwocky~". El se puso algo rojo cuando ley "T Alicia", porqu siempre a l lo molestaban con Alice.. encima dec a "AliciA" y ella se llamaba Alice!.

-Patra as, buscar a los dem s para largarnos de aqu ..~ -buf guardando el papel en el bolsillo-

l camin un largo rato y encontr dos letreros muy peculiares apuntando que dec an "Bosque s " para la derecha y "Bosque no" por la izquierda. El asumiendo que no habr a un bosque en "Bosque no" camin por la izquierda. Pero grande se hizo su sorpresa cuando entr en un bosque.

-Malditos letreros -mascull dandole sus tantas mordida a otra barra m s-

-Nya~~ Qui n t eres~? -se escuch , haciendo que esa voz se repitiera c mo eco...

Narra Mello.

Empez a aparecerse c mo una bruma o vapor semi-rojizo enfrente m o hasta materializarse en una persona con razgos fel nos y ... Orejas y cola de gato?. Dej caer mi chocolate, esto era tan absurdo a toda l gica! pero le segu el juego.

-Soy Mello. T qui n eres? -Exclam especificando eso c mo un " Qu eres?"-

-Nya~ No os conoce s? Soy Cheshire Matt, el gato sonriente~ -Sonre a, aparec endose y desapareciendo cada rato enfrente, detr s, y a mis costados.-

-..Seh... Bien. No haz visto a un par de chicos y una chica? La chica es alta de complexi n p lida, ojos rojos y cabello az-fu interrumpido-

-Hablas de Alicia!~ -Exclam , asustandome con su grito- El Jabberwocky la ha secuestrado para La Reina Roja~ -sonri fel namente-

-No se llama Alicia! Se llama Alice! -dije muy molesto. Sacando otra barra de chocolate de mi bolsillo para darle un mordisco- y? -Empec a caminar- Qu hay de esa tal reina, c mo es?-

El sonriente y sarc stico felino-humano me sonri . Parec a mirarme c mo si yo ya supiese todo y yo, no estaba enterado de nada. Solo sab a algo; deb amos encontrar a Alice, y resolver toda esta mara a de locos.. LOCOS! Donde estar a Beyond!. Me recorri un escalofr o con solo imaginarme...

-Lo m s aprop ado es que te lo cuente el Sombrerero L. El est loco y sabr m s del tema~ -o decir. Acaso L era el sombrerero o "L" era la sigla para loco?. Esto me empezaba a desquiciar.-

-E..est bien -solo lo segu -

Fin de Narraci n.

Mello y Cheshire Matt sigueron su camino hasta encontrar una mesa adornada c mo para una fiesta.. de muertos, todo estaba roto o muy gastado; Mello miraba cada detalle con atenci n.

-Oh, Cheshire Matt Qu te trae por estos lugares? ~ -Pregunt el Sombrerero L. Ignorando a Mello-

-Pues, ya sabes; no me gusta meterme en pol tica y las guerras~. Prefiero estar bien con tod- Fu interrumpido-

-Guerra~! -dijo la liebre Beyond, tirandole una taza- Eso es una guerra de tazas~~ -

-Se desvaneci y la taza le di a Mello- Vez por qu no te hablo~? -dec a el, c n su n tida sonrisa felina-

-HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!~ -buf el adicto al chocolate- Qu demonios te sucede. Quieres perder la cabeza? -buf con intenciones de hacerlo-

-Ya la perd ~ -se ri como idiota-

-Tranquilo MelloM~ -Dijo El gato- B es as con todos -sonri l-

-Ahh. Solo d ganme c mo encontrar a Alic-no pudo terminar la frace. La liebre se le hab a tirado encima-

-Qu ? Dejaste qu la reina roja la secuestrase! -lo sacud a- te matar , te degollar , te destripar , te mutilar ! -cada vez enloquec a m s-

- Liebre!. Dijo una especie de conejito todo felpudo y blanquito. Con un traje y relojes.-

-Oh.. Disculpa~ -dijo al aire y soltando a Mello tom un sorbo grande de t ...- 


End file.
